


I Was A Billion Little Pieces (Before You Pulled Me Into Focus)

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Harm, and he gets one, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: She sat with him every day before he woke up, but after, he hid himself away in his room, not even coming out for meals. She knew Reginald didn’t care. He didn’t care when one of their son’s had vanished into thin air, he didn’t care when another had died a brutal death. He didn’t even notice when all of their remaining children had left. All except Luther, that is.





	I Was A Billion Little Pieces (Before You Pulled Me Into Focus)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for mothers day, so it's really old and really bad, but take it

Grace had done many things she regretted. One of those things was not stepping in when Reginald used the serum on her “eldest” son.

She sat with him every day before he woke up, but after, he hid himself away in his room, not even coming out for meals. She knew Reginald didn’t care. He didn’t care when one of their son’s had vanished into thin air, he didn’t care when another had died a brutal death. He didn’t even notice when all of their remaining children had left. All except Luther, that is.

She knocked on his door, calling his name softly. He never answered.

This had gone on for a week, so at this point, Grace was desperate. The last time he had done this was when his youngest brother had died, and that ended with him in the clinic for causing himself harm.

This time, before coming over to his room at the end of the hallway, she grabbed the key from its hook in Reginald’s office. He wouldn’t notice. He doesn’t notice anything.

She unlocked the door and all she saw was darkness. The drapes were drawn and the lights were out. (Even the constellation lamp, which she always found Luther and Diego sitting around. Before Diego left six years ago, that is.)

Looking over at the bed in the corner, she saw the hulking body of her eldest, lying on his side. She softly stepped over, laying her hand on his arm.

She pulled him up and saw his red rimmed eyes (And the bloody, peeled skin all over his arms and torso.), and pulled him into a hug.

He didn’t hug back. He never hugged back. He was afraid of breaking her.

He cried into her shoulder, and whispered apologies. She comforted him the best she possibly could, murmuring soft, kind words.

She guided him downstairs, bandaged his wounds, (they were self-inflicted, it broke her non-existent heart.), kissed his forehead, and got him tea.

That became their daily routine. He would come downstairs and she would make him a pot of tea and bandage any new injuries.

(Until Reginald sent him to the moon, and he came back more broken then before.)


End file.
